swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Notes 7.1: November 9 2007
Chapter 7.1: A Collection of Heroes Publish Notes, November 9, 2007 Beast Master *Adjusted the creature difficulty class weighting for hydrolyses extraction. Players should see consistently higher results from Boss and Elite level creatures over normal. *All mutations now require at least one type 1 mutation before you can get a template change. All mutations that required, prior to this change, at least one type 1 mutation have had their color combinations changed. *BBP will now only send a message to the Beast Master if they have the Lyase color correct. *Fixed an issue with beasts not being able to attack lairs. *Fixed an issue where defensive mode on beasts was not working correctly. Storyteller *Event runners can no longer switch a combat NPC to a flavor NPC if the NPC is in combat. *Increased the range of the storyteller jukebox. *Added "Start Listening to Jukebox" and "Stop Listening to Jukebox" as radial options on a jukebox. This will allow players to listen to the jukebox music if they missed the automated start. This usually happens in cases when they are not part of the jukebox owner's story at the time it started. *Storyteller Imperial officers and stormtrooper squad leaders should now use their ranged attack. Collections *Heroic Tuskens will now update the Tusken Terrorizer collection. *Kliknik Shredder Guardians are now spawning. *Crazed Gurk Destroyers are now spawning. *Stintaril Prowler spawn has been increased. *Potted Plant #17 has been placed and is now collectible. *Crusader M-XIII Carbine has been moved to a new location. *Fixed an issue with Meditate and the application of Jedi Visions happening too rapidly under certain conditions. *The text description for dowels used for crafting two collections has been changed. It is now easier to differentiate between the two. *The Astromech Torso collection item has been moved to a new location. Medic *Unlinked cooldown timer on Stasis Self and Stasis Other, enabling faster reuse of ability. *Added Stasis recourse effect. Interface */showInstanceInformation *Instance ID# will now display the player's correct instance ID, instead of -1. *Players will now see instance information of nearby group members. General *PSG activation particles will only fire once per 5 seconds. *Fixed an issue that can cause the ping and packet loss fields in the Network Status window to sometime stop updating, especially after teleporting/warping. *Fixed a case that would cause the second player in a group to launch their own instance rather than join the first player. Trials of Obi-Wan *Lord Vartonis's health has been reduced to the intended level. Content: *Restuss: Players must now be at least level 75 before they may enter the Restuss PvP region. *Restuss: Imperial Okto will no longer grant the commando version of the Antenna destruction quest. *Restuss: Rebel Voldez will no longer grant the commando version of the Antenna destruction quest. *Restuss: Quest NPC's will no longer converse with members of the opposite factions. *Restuss: The Quest "Secure Restuss, Boss" from Okto will not activate unless the player is Imperial. *Restuss: The Quest "Total War, Boss" from Voldez will not activate unless the player is Rebel. Category:Updates